Now I know there's nothing I can say
by froga10t
Summary: DH spoilers. Ginny wants to forgive someone for the sake of her family, but she cant. however, life must go on...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN. DH spoilers, ten years later. What will life be like without Harry? R&R!**

"Harry! Won't your wife be back soon? Surely we should…"

"Don't worry, she said she'd be back a lot later than this, now just slip that off…"

"Oh, _Harry_! Hee, hee, hee! That _tickles_! Oooh, no, stop Harry, stop now…"

"No, we can, and I know you want to…"

What an interesting conversation, I thought. I wonder what happens next…

"_Harry_! Really!"

Ahh…I don't think you want details of what I saw when I decided to walk into my living room. Basically a pink bra on the sofa and a horrific thong. The girl was staring at me, but Harry was busy kissing her neck. Finally he turned to see what she was looking at.

"Ginny! I…erm…I was just…I was…"

"Making out with your secretary?" I finished.

He blushed. "Yes."

"This is the _last_ straw, do you hear me? The _last_ straw. I knew you got tempted and I even stayed with you _last_ time this happened! But not now! I loved when no-one else did, not even your friends, I stuck with you, I risked my life for you, I _married_-" I spat out the word, "I _married_ you, I bore your children – three of them - and this is the _third time_ you have cheated on me. Yes," I noticed Harry's shocked face, I knew about the _other_ girl too. "I _do_ know about the other one. I forgave you once, and I forgave you again. But I can't this time. If you really loved me, you would have left me years ago, before we had children. If you had any compassion, you would have told me and broken up with me. But you knew I would forgive you and so you bottled out. You _lazy, stupid, cowardly freak_!" I reached out and slapped his cheek. "I am leaving you Harry, and I'm taking the kids with me." The girl was getting dressed looking rather embarrassed. Harry looked at me pleadingly and then at her.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I _do_ love you! Things just got…out of hand."

"But they _always_ do! Now, help the kids and I pack our overnight bags, we're going to the Weasley's." I stormed to James and Albus' room.

"Kids, we're going away."

"On holiday?" they squealed.

"No honey, to Uncle Ron's. And we won't be seeing Daddy again." Their small, innocent faces paused as they took in the information.

"No daddy?"

"No, sweetie, we are finally escaping him." They nodded seriously. They were only small, but neither loved their dad. He never treated them right. "Pack some of your things, enough for a week or so." James nodded and took charge. He was only seven, but he was the oldest. I turned and hurried to Lily's room.

"Lily darling, we're going away. Can you get dressed?"

"Is daddy coming?"

"No. We're going to live away from him." She nodded. Such I serious child, I thought. I remember hoping she didn't turn out like her father.

When I had packed all the kids things I hustled them out of the door. "I'll call you about the divorce Harry. And don't even try coming after me. I know I have legal custody over the kids, and you don't want them anyway. Don't bother calling if you want me back, I'm not coming." And we slammed out. I got the kids to the garage and got them onto our large travelling mat (a very useful invention for carrying large families around). "To the Weasley's." I called and dropped some travel powder in the air. "Hold on kids." I yelled as we zoomed out and to the Weasley's house. We stopped abruptly by their front gate. "Lily dear, go ring the doorbell. James and Albus grab our stuff and follow Lily. I'll roll up the carpet." At that moment I was so incredibly grateful for my well behaved kids. Lily skipped down the path and hit the bell, closely followed by her brother and I. the door was flung open by a flustered-looking Hermione.

"Hermione, can we stay at yours tonight?" I gasped.

"Sure, where's Harry?" she smiled and ushered the kids upstairs.

"He's not here." I grimaced at the memory and shook my head. "And we won't be seeing him again, thank goodness." Hermione gulped and we got the kids upstairs and fit them into her own children's rooms. After we had got them to bed, Ron came down.

"What's the dilemma? Why are you and your kids here?" he didn't mean it in a nasty way, just abrupt, but I broke down and started to cry.

"I…I just found H-Harry w-with…with a…another woman," I sobbed. "_Again_. I…I l-left him, tomorrow I'm g-going t-to file a…a d-divorce." I bawled and collapsed on the settee.

"Ron, honey, can you go back to bed? We'll talk in the morning, but Ginny really needs some TLC." Ron nodded and trudged back to bed. "Now shall we have some ice-cream and chocolate?" I nodded feebly. Hermione hurried to the kitchen and whipped us up some strawberry ice-cream and chocolate-covered strawberries – my favourite. "Tell me every thing honey, just let it out." I heaved myself up and munched on a strawberry.

"Well…I was at a m-meeting b-but it finished earlier than w-we thought and I came in to hear disgusting noises and the voice of a _girl_." I shook, thinking back on that horrid moment. "Then I walked in to see him making out with her and pulling his clothes off! I waited until he noticed me and the-then I shouted at him! I screamed and yelled and ranted and listed what I'd done for him. But he just looked sheepish and so I s-s-slapped him. I c-can't believe he did that to me, but the kids! They won't have a dad! How can they have a stable life if he's not there? Oh…what have I done?" I wailed. The only thing that was racing through my mind was that I should have forgiven him and gone back. My kids needed a dad! I cried harder.

"Ginervra!" Hermione snapped in her sternest voice, sounding like my mother. "Get a grip! Harry cheated on you! Not the other way round!" she stood opposite me and held my shoulders. Then she spoke in a softer voice. "It's not your fault; he was the one who ruined it, you _mustn't_ feel bad. You can stay here as long as you like. Even better, there is a house down the road for sale. You could live there and your kids would still have their life, just away from Harry! We know you have custody so you have nothing to worry about. Come here." She pulled me into a bear hug. "Time for bed. You can share with me, we are best mates and Ron won't mind." I nodded feebly and let myself be pulled up the stairs. I shuffled into bed and was asleep in two seconds flat.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no, no, no...stay back or I...I...err...poke you! I have stick! Aha! I poke you! Back, back fiend!"

"He's having a crazy moment again..." Hermione muttered. "What set him off now?" she grinned at her friend.

I laughed, "I tried to give him medicine. He is covered in spots and lumps but won't take the counter-allergy stuff. He decided I was trying to poison him and suddenly grabbed this stick he found and is poking me." I waved my wand lazily at Albus, picking him up and sitting him down on a chair. "Are you staying for tea?" I glanced at Hermione who was entertaining Lily by swishing her tea in the air. "'Mione? Are you staying?" distracted she nearly dropped her tea, but, being the fabulous witch she is, she caught it.

"I would love to! The kids do like it here," she said brightly. "That reminds me, I came over to talk to you about something. Did you get Albus' Hogwarts letter yet?"

"Yes, actually, it arrived yesterday. We're lucky we live so close to Diagon Alley, I think we're going to pop over next week. This is so exciting, even though James started last year; it's so much fun when they go for the first time. And what about Rose, has her letter arrived yet, or is your owl slow?" Hermione looked a bit odd and turned away slightly.

"Well, the thing is, Ron and I are a tiny bit worried as to the whereabouts of the letter. I'm actually a tad dubious of its existence…" This she whispered. She nodded at the girl, who was laughing at her brother for getting bitten by his own cat. "She's never shown any magical ability before, just an abnormal intelligence – abnormally high that is. We were hoping that with a wand she would show, but, without going to the lengths of buying Rose her own, we have tried everything. At the beginning of the summer she tried her dad's wand, her Uncle Charlie's wand, my wand, and, as you know, she held your wand for a short time." I was astonished, I never knew that letting my niece play with my wand had such great importance. "I know I should've told you but I – we – didn't want to panic anyone. Just don't want to go into Felicity's to find out my daughter is a…a…a _squib_." Hermione was panicking slightly. She wasn't sure how she could handle a squib as a daughter, think how left out she would feel. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, I'm with you forever, whatever, whenever; I'll always be there." I hugged her hard. "And if she is a…you know…a squib, then we can teach her muggle subjects ourselves, or theory or as a really drastic measure, send her to a muggle school, we've given all the kids a bit of muggle learning to help at Hogwarts, but she could get a proper education and a job. You never know, she could be really good at that sort of thing." I hugged Hermione again. "You know, 'Mione, that whatever Rose does, she will do great things because she is like her mother, who just happens to be running for Minister of Magic in a year or two." She nodded and smiled sadly. "Don't forget, we still haven't been to the wand makers yet. She could still be a witch," I said a cheerfully as I could. "Anyway, time for tea, I think, if you could get them out of the kitchen please, I need space." Hermione nodded gratefully at me and shuffled the kids out.

"Ron is going for a drink with Har- his mates tonight, so don't worry about him," she yelled.

"Mummy, what's for tea?" asked Lily, who had appeared at my side. Her long orange hair was up it five mad bunches today and she smiled a toothy grin at me, showing off her newly acquired 'grown-up teeth'.

"It's chicken casserole tonight babe."

"Okies." My little girl ran off, leaving me with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach as I knew who Hermione had corrected herself from saying, Harry. Being divorced after three kids and ten years of marriage didn't give me the best feeling in the world as to being a good mother, but I hoped to do the best I could.

­­­

For the first few minutes of wandering around Diagon Alley Albus clutched to be like I was a life support. Also he constantly hid behind me to avoid taunts from his mischievous cousin. Rose's letter hadn't arrived so we'd come to Diagon Alley early this year. But when we reached the wand shop, the second shop – first we'd gone into the pet shop to pick up an owl for James, he hadn't had one last year due to 'insufficient funds' as Harry put it – he let go and raced inside, ready for his first ever wand. He came back and, grabbing my arm, dragged me inside.

"Come _on_ mum." I nodded apologetically at 'Mione but she was busy being shown for the forty-thousandth time James' wondrous talent for levitating. Then I was pulled into the dank, dark shop that had a somewhat musty air.

It was exactly as I remembered from when Ollivander owned it. The tiny, spindly chair, the wand in the window, the thousands and thousands of wands in their boxes lining the walls, except instead of the old, crinkly face of Ollivander, the old crinkly face of Felicity, his sister, appeared out of the darkness.

"Ginevra Weasley, I remember you, I'd been in the back in the dark and Ollivander made me memorise all the people who might bring their children in for wands. Your wand was thirteen inches, rosewood, an all rounder, with an especially hard-to-get-at Veela hair core. I remember when Ollivander told me had got that hair, I was so proud. Ahh…and you must be Albus Severus. A grand name for a grand boy, who obviously needs a wand. Now…hmmm…let me see how about this, oak, eleven inches, unicorn hair. Give it a wave lad." Albus took the wand and swished it about. Slugs began to squelch out of his pockets in adverse personality conflict. "Ooh dear, not that, how about vine, ten and a quarter, dragon heart string. No, wait, I have a wand for you…" she snatched the wand away and hurried to the back of the shop. There was a shuffling and crashing sound as she not-so-delicately made her way around the tiny cupboard. I heard a sigh and a thump, and finally the old woman made her way back in triumphantly carrying a black box, wrapped carefully with a deep blue ribbon. "This," she cried, "is a fantastic wand. It took me so long to find the materials and then even longer to graft them together but," she paused meaningfully, "_but_ it was well worth it. I'll let you in on a secret. This wand is the first of a new kind, it has _two woods_ intertwined to create a strong _and_ flexible, beautiful wand. Twelve inches, cherry and mahogany, phoenix feather. Try it; I can feel there is something about you that deserves this wand."

Albus gingerly took the wand from those frail old hands and swept it in an arc shape, smoothly round. A deep azure blue trail followed it, sparkling softly in the darkness. It was magnificent.

Albus said, "Yes, I think this is the wand for me. I like how it feels. Hold it mum." He passed it to me and I examined the exquisite wand. The two woods both deep red make it beautiful, a fairly heavy wand, with a bit more swing. Turning it on end, I discovered a miniature picture of a phoenix feather on the end.

"Look Albus, it's a phoenix feather." I pointed out the picture. "This is the wand for Albus. How much?" I smiled at Felicity.

"Usually, because it is special, 10 galleons. But because I like you and you knew my brother, I'll sell it to you for 8 galleons and 9 sickles." I laughed and pulled out the money.

"Now Albus, are you sure? Felicity, are you sure? I just want to know before I hand over this vast amount of money." I winked at them and they both nodded. "Here you are. We must be off now; we have tons of shopping to do. And don't worry; I'll bring Lily along in two years to get her wand. Good bye!" we waved as we left, but suddenly I remembered Hermione and Rose, so I ran back in. "Um, ah, felicity? Hermione's daughter is next and she…well…hasn't shown any sign of magic so if…if you find out she's…ah…well, you know, can you get me please?" she nodded. "Thanks." I gasped and ran to catch up with my son, passing Hermione on the way. "Good luck," I whispered and she disappeared into the shop.

**AN. Well? Did you like it? I know, an evil cliffy, but still! As always, R&R! Love to you all. froga10t.**


	3. Chapter 3

X3

X3

Hermione walked calmly out of the shop, with eyes that would never betray her emotions, blank as a sheet of paper, clutching her daughters hand tightly. I strolled up as though nothing was wrong and glanced at Rose to see if she had a wand or not. I couldn't see a box and Hermione would certainly keep it, for organisation. Gulp.

"H-hello, 'Mione! How is...is R-rose?" I whispered. I made eye contact cautiously so Hermione knew what I meant. As I waited for a response, everything else seemed to fade; Harry, the kids, the crowd, the shops, nothing else was in the picture except Hermione's eyes and her voice, waiting to pierce the silence. Whether with good news or bad...well, who knew?

"She's..." 'Mione spoke clearly, but not too loud. "She's fine, Ginny. Come, look at these robes over here." She grasped my hand quite firmly and pulled me to the shop corner. "Can we talk later? It was a bit of a shock...that's all. Oh, and don't worry about the smoke." She waved her hand towards the puffs of ash coming from the shop door.

"So is Rose a...?" I trailed off, reluctant to say it. She looked earnestly into my eyes and prepared myself for the bad news; I saw tears in her eyes, glistening and held myself. She breathed deeply and whispered:

"No."

Elation rushed over me as the good news seeped into my brain. "Oh, 'Mione, That's wonderful! Just fantastic! Wait...look, it's an owl, heading straight for us." I noticed a tawny owl swoop down and drop a letter into Hermione's hands. The letter was addressed to a 'Miss Rose Weasely' and on the back was the Hogwarts seal, in red wax. "Oh, it's finally _here_. Quick lets take it to Rose." I dragged Hermione to her daughter, tossing a coin to the owl on the way.

"Rose, sweetie, come over here, one sec' will you? We have something for you!" I called and Rose trotted obediently over; I nudged 'Mione and she pushed the letter at her daughter.

"Open it, babe," she whispered. "Open it now." Rose examined the letter carefully, then tore it open viciously, like she had never had a letter before. She held aloft the letter, like it was a holy relic or something and franticly read it.

"Mummy! I read it and...and..." her happy, smiling face filled with darkness. "I've got into a school, at least. Even if it _is_ in France..." she looked up at her mum. "Look, they want me to go to Beauxbatons."

**AN. Sorry it was so short, but I just wanted to get that down. And I'm sorry for the gap in updates but…yeah, anyway. I'll write more soon…hopefully :P**

**froga10t**


End file.
